Robin Shaw
Robin is a current member and tank of CROW she has the job of making sure that the Kishins are focused on her whilst her teammates operate. She is the second most powerful member of the group and is able to fight a Kishin one on one, however things can go wrong so she prefers to have her team with her. Ever faithful can be stubborn and sleeps for most of the day. Robin is a good ally to have. Appearance: Robin has the appearance of a tall slim woman with scarlet hair and autumn gold eyes. She has a nice face and looks like someone who would be very good looking if it wasn't for a scar running down across her right cheek. She has some muscle and has the presence of someone with a lot of hidden strength. She is always wearing a metal cross on her neck. In Combat: In combat Robin ties her hair in a pony tail to keep it out of her face, and has a number of armour sets she can wear her favourite being the Juggernaut Armour, see the picture. It is made out of a strong touch durable metal that can withstand a hit from a Kishin without breaking. She wears a dark green battered cloak with a faded red stripe going across it. With her armour she has a sword that is just a bit shorter than her made of a metal that can cut through steel as well as Kishin hide. Her shield is her best line of defence. Her shield is made of an allow that contains some elenite so it can weaken magic attacks sent at her. In short she is a tank ready to survive the upcoming hell she has to face everyday outside those walls. Out of Combat: Out of combat Robin tends to look a little bit like a slob. She lets her hair down and it seems a mess covering bits of her face. She tends to wear large t-shirts that cover a bit of her legs and either shorts or really baggy trousers. She prefers to be barefoot when not going anywhere and tend to have a sleepy tired look on her face. This often leads people to believe she is either not paying or is distracted when she could in fact be giving them all the attention she can muster. Personality: Robin is generally that of a lazy person, she will only do something if she absolutely has to, she'll tend to sleep around for most of the day until she's called to do a job. Once she's on the battle field however she's like a completely different person, she's active and is always where she needs to be. She doesn't tend to joke around on the battle field and will try her best to protect everyone regardless of her own safety. Other than that she can go from being completely lazy to one of the most active people you'll ever meet. She tends to eat a lot and never gain any weight. She can eat like a horse. She has a strong hatred towards Kishins and cultists but she never shows it on the surface. She prefers to let her sword do the talking. Over all an alright person. Abilities and Equipment: